1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for increasing the combustion effect in an oil burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atomization of oil-air mixture which is fed to an oil burner has taken place up to now at a pressure of approximately 0.5 atmospheres. Oil consumption is, however, incomplete, which is attributable to insufficient interspersing with oxygen of the atomized fuel which is produced. With present-day high oil prices and with problematical oil supply being prophesied in the future, better oil combustion is of great economic significance.